Twilight:Switched
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: Pretty obvious, by the name. Edward had just moved to Forks, he is overwhelmingly intrigued by a beautiful girl who he came to realize is not wholly human. Follows original plot, might be some changes though.Reviews are loved, hehe.


OK. I havn't gone over this, so there would be tons and tons of mistakes...So you don't have to embarrass me with it.*Hides*. And this would be like the book Twilight, Chapter one, Edward human and all. If there are reasonable amount of reviews, I would do another chapter with better precisions (Grammar...Spelling...yeah yeah)

:) Enjoy!

Carrying my favorite blue jacket, I took a quick sniff of it, It smells like home, something I sure don't have right now... I was leaving my happy place, and it was a bit too late to change my mind now. I only started thinking about it on this crowded, noisy plane since I knew it will be a fantastic distraction to this long, boring trip to gloomy Forks.

Yeah, well that was a bit melodramatic, since I'm just moving, by myself, my home is still going to be here...in Pheonix, I can still visit it. I assured myself again and again before I can change my mind, and consider ways after ways to get out of this. _I could_...I stopped, clenching my jaws.

I knew staying in Pheonix would be an inconveinet to my dad no matter how much he hides it with his tight smiles and non-stop, "It's fine."

Not to mention it would crush my mom, who spended the short few weeks organizing a "WELCOME HOME" party after I finally choked out the words of "_Mom, I'm gonna live with you in Forks_.".

Or maybe it was just a little cake with a dollar-store banner. She wasn't the party type, and I too, took after her gene.

It wasn't really home for me, Forks, It never was. My mom was too stubborn to leave Forks, her perfect little town, with my dad. So my dad escaped with me to the sunny Phoneix.

I loved everything about the blistering, friendly city, it was my childhood, the library of my memories. Happy memories, with Forks, all I could think of was how close-minded my mom was, and when I became honest and blurt out my throughts in the once-a-summer stay with my mom, it only led to angry fights and noisy fits.

I agreed not to bring it up when she tiredly compromise vactioning in California with me instead.

A tear leaked down my eye, but that was all I allow. I havn't cried since I was small, and that was when my loving grandma died. It was depressing to think that she was the most understanding person I know, and she was the one with all my secret, when she clearly wasn't here with me anymore. Then I stopped before I started weeping.

Instead of making myself go mad with throughts,

I closed my eyes.

The plane trip was suprisingly fast, considering I was at rest. The follow-up plane trip was even easier, since I was very groggy, and managed to flopped down on the small, uncomfortable seat, fell asleep, before the plane even started their unnerving starting sound. After arriving on land, I felt odd. Even before the trip, I was a bit nervous.

It wasn't the flying I was nervous about, It was the awkward ride with my mother I was worried for. Neither one of us is what you called social.

So I just made a few comments on the saddening weather, then wilted back on the old, worn velvet seat on her police cruiser.

Knowing my mom had a manly occupation made me flush, I color quite easily, an embrassing tendency to be doing for a boy.

After a long period of silence, with me staring out at the alien green planet, to my relief, I felt foggy once again. Quickly, I was back in the deep, comforting trance. It saved me from the horror of family time.

"Edward, EDWARD!" An familar but strange voice called me, then rattling me gently.

"Yeah, Kris, just lemme sleep for a few more minutes." I mumbled, switching side. As if that would help block out the voice of my bubbly, irritating mom.

"No Edward, I'm Renee. Your mother, if you remenbered, thank you. And you're in Forks, in my car actually, and we're home." Renee said with humour and a proud, genuine smile that made me understand why my dad married her practically right on the spot after graduation. It was a rash decision, I always end up thinking the possibilities if they both had more patience, what would have been here, right now.

Probably all of us stuck in this pouring place. I imagine mom with an winning smile along with me and dad. It was a frightening throught.

I groaned slightly, then pushed myself out of my seat that I have grown into. Stepping out of my car, I stretched freely, loosening the stressed muscles bundling up at my shoulders.

My mom looked relieved, like she expected me to break into tears and locking myself in the car, begging to go back. I grimaced.

"Ed?" My mom asked with growing excitement lurking under her voice. I stop walking to the back of the truck.

"Yes?" Curious.

"I found a nice truck for you, really ch-" I narrowed my eyes. "Affroadable." I exhaled slowly.

Good, now I wouldn't have to ride behind my MOM's cruiser, nothing slows traffic like a cop.

"Exactly how _new_ is it" I probed lightly, my manner suggestive.

"Few years." My mom looked away, as if finding something fascinating in this all-green jungle. She was a bad liar, another trait I have took after her.

"So?" My light survey now sounds more like suspicious blows.

"Ahh.. I don't know, nineteen-fifty or maybe a bit earlier..." We both cringed in a comical manner.

"How cheap is cheap?" I asked, massaging my temples. I cannot afforad a old, expensive car. An old, affroadable car was fine, better than first day in the back of my mom's gated cruiser like a criminal. I laughed at the absurdity, criminal in Forks is as likely as a lightening strucking me right now. I stopped breathing, I looked up to the angry, glowering sky. In return it poured down excessive moisture at me.

_That could happen._

"Well, Ed, I already brought it for you." Suppressing a small hopeful expression, my mom peeked at me.

Free? Damn.

"Thanks!" I gave her a heart-felt hug. She happily returned it.

Now my day is gonna be less horrible.

My "new" car was a old, rusted red chevy truck. To my intense suprise, I loved it. It was masuline, and it was one of those tough cars that could survive a group car wreck, because it could take on about 100+ cars. Give or take.

Renee's small house does have some inconveient; like my bedroom and the small bathroom at the end of the staires.

Taking in my bedroom was a soothing but at the same time, also troubling experience.

It was soothing to see how familiar it was to me, like a old favorite t-shirt you just dug up from the back of your closet. Everything seems to fit perfectly.

Troubling part is, it saddens me to see my room exactly the same as it was in my muddy childhood memories. All the same except for my Mom have gruffly added a telephone along with a second-hand computer due to my Dad's demands.

The bathroom was a fact I don't want to dwell on too much. Having to share it with my Mom was not exactly perfect.

I went in the dim-lighted bathroom to clean up myself. I pass by the mirror; not pausing to take a look. I know what I will find there, it's a mystery why people even bother to look in the mirror, since you know what you'll see staring back.

I wasn't the usual blond-haired, blue-eyes tan jock that I would gladly take.

Instead, I was pale, despite the constant sunshine, with a soft shade of sea-green for my eyes. My hair was a tousled mess with a strange colour of bronze that I took after my mother.

_Lucky me, _I throught with a sarcastic tone.

I stepped in the shower, the warmth was glorious. It had relaxed me for the first time since I was here.

Falling asleep was hard last night, mostly because of how much I had already overslept before that.

The never-stopping sound of rain striking the roof wasn't much help either. It had became easier when I had became more and more restless, and also the pounding rain had turned into a light drizzle. Appreciation flood through me.

Breakfast with Renee was more natural; since I have acted more cheerfull and she was grateful in return. She wished me good luck for the day, but I know her nice wishes were wasted.

The slippery walk to the truck had almost caught me; twice. If I wasn't concentrated on the very most, I would been unconsious face down on the rocky, cunning floor. Reaching the rusty, but sturdy chevy, I held on tightly until I rushed into the cigarette & peppermint scented gum. Apparently, the person who owned the chevy before was Rachel Black and her dad Billy. Wasn't shocking to hear that Renee got the truck from her best friend, Billy, who goes to long, boring fishing trips with her when I was little. I pushed the throughts out of my head.

I was glad that they had at least cleaned up the car, it was suprisingly neat inside that I spended several minutes just checking the car out.

The roar of the Chevy starting was deafening, I was already so used to the muted drips of rain, and the eerie silence of this small town that the truck frightened me. I laughed it off ruefully.

It wasn't hard to find the school, since it was several miles from my house, and it had a huge, chipped sign claiming "Forks High school" and the dissapointing population under it, I looked away.

I came to a stop outside of the small office. I unwillingly walked out of the car, braving the cold that I have never felted in my hometown, and ran toward the dim, warm office.

I was greeted by a red-headed grandmother type behind the counter. I quickly left after retriving the scheldue, and another wasted wish.

The classes was identified with minimum effort, I noticed when a petite girl with curly hair approached me hesitantely. I smiled.

"Hey, you are the kid right?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

I laughed, "Who else would I be?" I teased lightly.

We talked lightly while she helped me to find my class. Her name was Jessica, and unlike many others, have been here practivally their entire lives, she have lived in California before; so she knew how I felt about the sun.

She was easy to talk to, and was someone I would happily be friends with.

We paused at my classroom, I grinned at her.

"Thanks for walking me."

"You're welcome, hey, you know, maybe we can hang out and stuff. Like friends." The hopeful expression on her face suggested that it was nothing like friends. I hide my chagrin, I don't want to reject someone who had been so nice to me. I throught of ways that could let her down gently.

"Yeah, as _friends._" I empathsize of the "friends", I hope she would get the hint.

Unfortunately, she did not. And she agreed with a ethuastic "That'll be great." Then turned away, walking back at the wat we have just came from.

It wasn't long until lunch. I was invited by Jessica, and I already recoqnize many on the table. Angela, the nervous helpfull type who gave me help I didn't need. Tyler, Eric. And Mike, who seem to hit off pretty well with me; The last was a blond girl whose name I didn't know. She beamed at me slyly when she caught me looking. I hid a grimace.

It was all pretty normal when I was making conversation wth complete strangers when I saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of this long cafeteria, they weren't looking at me like the other students were, which saves me the embrassement of getting caught gawking. They all weren't talking, or doing _anything_ actually. Just sitting there with their untouched food.

There were five of them. Two boys, and three girls. The boy with the black curly hair looks much more muscular than my friends in my hometown was. And that is saying alot considering how much they enjoyed consuming their time in gyms, I perfer few times a week.

The other blond boy is different, he was leaner and less bulky, but he was still ripped enough. I was sure he won't compare the slightest with the serious weight lifter beside him.

The girls were...impossible. I never really throught taking interest due to some accident of beauty, but they intrigue me.

One had black , short hair that made her look pixie-like. She was thin to the extreme, and was astonishing with her grace.

Another one had wavy, long blond hair that caress her back. She was the most beautiful one, but it was easy to see she wasn't as pretty she is inside than her outside by the superior look she have silently on her face.

The last one was just..really hot. She had long rich brown hair down to her waist, with a heart shape soft pale face, and full lips. Her waist was tiny in an envious way to another girl, and her body was statuesque. She looked younger then the blond girl and the two boys. Whom looked like they could be teachers rather than students in this school.

All of this wasn't the reason for my explosive interest, although it could be. Words were too colourless a way to describe them, _but perfect_ would get to the point closer than others. All of them had the palest skin tone I have ever gotten to see. They were terrifyingly perfect, It makes me wonder what they are.

I gawked at them for long moments, then ripped my eyes to Mike.

"Who are they?" I asked with raging interest.

Mike looked up blandly to see who I meant, probably by my tone, he probably knew who I was talking about.

Suddenly she looked at him, the hot one , the brunette one, the youngest one, perhaps.

She looked at my neighbor for the tiniest fraction of a second, then at me, whose mouth was probably gaping. I flushed, blessing god for making her turn away quickly. In the brief glance, she didn't look intersted. Like she had involuntary responded to a tap on her shoulder, but had lond decided she didn't care.

I turned to look at Mike; he looked thrawed.

"That's Isabella Cullen and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen; they all kinda live together with that and his wife or something." He said this in a quiet voice.

I peeked at her out of the corner of my eyes, resuming middle school. She picked a piece of bagle from her tray; her full lips was moving quickly, though it was open jokingly like the people on out table was.

"They look...nice." I breathed an understatement.

"Yeah, I know right." Mike said in a weird done I can't comprehense. "But they are all going out. Emmett with Rosalie, and Jasper with Alice. Which is kinda creepy since they live together." Mike's voice sounded shocked and repelled, as if wanting to pass his own opinion onto me.

I felt a bit sick, I gave him a look.

He realized quickly, "No no no, they are not related!" He sqawked out. " They were all adopted, the Hales were related though, twins. The blondes, and they're foster children."

I replied, " They certainly are old for foster children.."

Mike laughed. "Well, they are now. They have lived with and his wife for what, like.." Mike furrowed his brows."Ten years?" He looked around the table for suggestions. Everyone was distracted in their own little conversations. Mike looked annoyed.

"Wow, they must be really nice." I amused, five kids? Must be troubling at times...

"I guess so," Mike shrugged reluctantly, stiffly. I got the impression he didn't like the Cullens, Dr and wife included.

"Were they here a long time?" I asked, surely I would be able to notice in one of the many Summer trips to forks.

"Nah, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." Mike sounded distraught, he really wanted this topic to end, I unwillingly let him have it. I would ask someone else then.

I was examing them when the brunette glance and met my gaze. She wasn't turning away this time, so I moved swiftly away. In that gaze, she held more curiosity then before.

"Which one is the one with the long brown hair?" I asked. I was still looking at her in clumsy ways. She looked slightly frustrated, I wonder what I did to make her feel this way. I laughed invoulantarily.

"That's Isabella Cullen, people call her Bella. Yeah, she's hot, but she's a stuck-up prude. Don't waste your time." Mike sniffed distanfuly, I felt more amused than irritated with his injustice, it was probably due to a rejection.

She turned away, her cheekbones appear lifted, like she was smiling. For the briefest second, it seemed like she heard me and Mike's conversation. It unnerved me.

Soon enough, they left the muted (At least for me.) cafeteria.

The one named Bella didn't look at me again.

I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day, and so I left earlier than Mike and his others. One of my new accquaintances was a girl who reminded me her name, Angela. We have the same class, Biology II on the next hour.

We walked in silence, it wasn't awkward, ut just natural. She was definitely the shy type, which suits me fine, since Jessica was too chatty for my liking.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table that was exactly like the ones in my old school. She already had a neighbor, I realized, in fact, most of them are filled except for one.

And it was Isabella Cullen. I walked down the aisle, feeling very self-consious. Stopping at my new shared table, I set my bag down and looked at my neighbor, expecting a tiny nod or something similar.

Instead she looked at me with a hostile look that exudes intensity, her face was twiching into something not so human.

I looked away quickly, shocked. My hand shook the slightest and I stumbled. Her eye was black, characoal black, and unfriendly, threatening colour that stood out in her flawless, pale _angry_ face.

Next few seconds was a blur, what did I do? I wondered continuously, maybe I did something...

I timidly sat on the chair, glancing at her, I could see her body was twisted in an angle away from me in an antagonistic way. The way she held her head was rigid and hard, sharply to the side like she couldn't even breath the air I was in; like I was contaminating it or something.

Suddenly, I was thinking what I smelled like, taking a quick sniff of myself, I only identify the soft soap I used, with the fabric softener I placed in my laudry. It wasn't something you would react to in such a violent behaviour.

I tried getting distracted by the lecture, but I already studied cellular anatomy, but I kept myself occupied with mindless doodles. Always looking down.

The curiosity was too great, I peeked at her thinking**, **_She's just a girl, not like she can kill you or something._

Even if she can't kill me, her look could. I regretted it as soon as I decided to look at her, she glared blackly at me with her lips slightly curled hatefully under her teeth. She was stiff except for the occasional tremors that vibrate her body mildly. It scared me, I did not flush. Instead, I went pale, for once.

I shrank to my seat, after a long, uncomfortable period of time. The bell rang, I was relieved for a second before seeing her back darting away from me, and out of the class before anyone was even out of their seats

.My self-esteem felt crushed. I sat frozen for a moment. Then slowly, very slowly, I packed my things. Anger was taking over and I tried to suppress it.

Maybe that's just how pretty girls act, like _bitches._ I cussed internally with venom, maybe Mike was right about her, a stuck-up who's too superior to sit with an unworthy earling like me. I refused to let a mere girl anger me.

I packed a bit more quickly and hurried to gym class. I couldn't wait until this day is over.

I hope that wasn't too bad? I know, theres little Bella/Edward scenes. But its just following the chapters :P Anyway, I might make some scenes shorter.. My opinion is that Edward was too girlish.

So please review advice, good or bad, (Flames are NOT welcomed. GRR) Since I actually spended some time with this one. :)


End file.
